<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Without a Hero by terriblytaurine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25099618">Without a Hero</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/terriblytaurine/pseuds/terriblytaurine'>terriblytaurine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:15:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,931</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25099618</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/terriblytaurine/pseuds/terriblytaurine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Twilight and Wind are sent out to explore the new Hyrule, only to find a familiar face who doesn't recognize them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Malon (Legend of Zelda)/Time (Linked Universe)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>116</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Without a Hero</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is a rough draft, so let me know in the comments if i should redo this with more effort or continue it.<br/>thanks for reading &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Is that a sugar bowl?”</p>
<p> Twilight groaned, thinking it was going to be another false alarm, but as he turned his head to follow the sailor’s pointing finger, he really did see a bowl of sugar water with three or four faeries circling around it.</p>
<p>	“Hey! That means Lon Lon Ranch is nearby!” The sailor grinned widely, picking up his pace. The ranch hand nodded, following close behind the younger boy. </p>
<p>	They had visited Time’s ranch before, and had been warmly welcomed by his wife, Malon. She was a strong spirited young woman with the most gorgeous voice in all of Hyrule. Twilight smiled softly, thinking of how she had grabbed his face when they first met. Despite being strangers at the time, she felt like home.</p>
<p>	As they grew closer, more of the ranch became visible to them. Twilight found his smile turning into a grin that matched Wind’s as he caught sight of Epona peacefully grazing in her enclosure. Close by was Malon, humming softly as she raked leaves out of the fenced area, her head down in concentration.</p>
<p>	“Ooh, should we scare her?” Wind suggested. a mischievous glimmer in his eyes.</p>
<p>	“Absolutely not,” Twilight shook his head, but chuckled at the thought. “That’s incredibly rude, even if we are familiar with her.”	</p>
<p>	The younger boy huffed, but stayed by the rancher’s side as they walked. They came up to the fence surrounding the field, and leaned over it, calling to the girl.</p>
<p>	“Hello-”</p>
<p>	“Hey Malon! It’s us!” Wind cut off Twilight loudly, waving his arms around in the air as though Malon was far away instead of just on the other side of the fencing. </p>
<p>	The farmer gasped, whirling around quickly with her rake in a defensive position in front of her. Strangely, she didn’t relax once she saw who was calling out to her. </p>
<p>	“Oh! May I help you two fine young boys?” She lowered her rake a bit, but didn’t come any closer to them. Twilight and Wind shot worried glances at one another. </p>
<p>	“Um, you are Malon, correct?” Twilight leaned away from the fence, gesturing for Wind to do the same. Was this a trap? The rancher’s hand slowly moved towards his sword handle. </p>
<p>	“Yes, I am! Welcome to Lon Lon Ranch! I assume you two are customers? You must have heard of me from town.” Malon smiled at them, but it wasn’t warm. It was very forced, and had no emotion behind it. Something was very wrong. </p>
<p>	“Yes, we’re customers, of course.” Twilight gave an uneasy smile back. “We came to see what your ranch has to offer. Our apologies if we startled you.” </p>
<p>	Malon eased slightly, and Twilight could have sworn he heard her sigh under her breath. “Well, come right this way, and I’ll show you to the shop.” </p>
<p>	The heroes walked around the fence, following Malon as she returned her rake to the stables. Wind glanced around the ranch, making sure there was nothing else off about it. All seemed normal.<br/>
Malon led them up to a small building, and opened the door, inviting them inside. The boys stepped in, keeping their guards up in case they were about to be ambushed.</p>
<p>	“You two can relax, there’s nothing except some cuccoos in here.” Malon laughed, walking around them to stand behind a small counter. “I can see those swords on your backs, and I’m not foolish. Are you two adventurers?”	</p>
<p>	“Yes! Quite accomplished ones as well!” Wind beamed with pride, dropping his guard completely. Twilight shook his head, but relaxed a bit. What harm could she do to them in here?</p>
<p>	“Oh really? You’ll have to tell me your names so that I can tell my father about your great adventures.” Malon smiled kindly, leaning over the counter and placing her chin in her hand.</p>
<p>	“My name is-”</p>
<p>	“Colin, this is my younger brother, and his name is Colin. My name is Rusl, it’s a pleasure to meet you.” Twilight forced a smile, giving Wind a warning side eye. If this Malon didn’t know who they were, there’s no way they could explain that they’re both named Link. </p>
<p>	“It’s nice to meet you, Rusl and Colin. Here at Lon Lon Ranch, we have a variety of goods, including…”</p>
<p>	Malon began to speak about the purchasable goods she had to offer, but Twilight couldn’t focus. He was considering every possible explanation as to how Malon couldn’t remember them. He clearly remembers telling her about his past, and helping her work around the ranch. What had changed? Could this be someone else with the same name, the same way the other six heroes in his group have the same name Twilight does? That one seems the most believable.</p>
<p>	“So, what’ll it be?” Twilight came back to reality as Malon finished her speech, and looked to see Wind seriously contemplating buying some milk. Time had said it was quite good.</p>
<p>	“I need a moment to think.” Wind declared, examining a shelf by the counter that held jarred goods. Malon nodded once, and sighed again.</p>
<p>	“May I ask why you have sugar bowls outside of the ranch?” Twilight questioned, trying his hardest to make himself sound non-suspicious.</p>
<p>	“Oh, those? I keep them around because I’m looking for a certain fairy.” Malon straightened herself, forcing another smile. This one had a hint of sadness behind it. </p>
<p>	“A certain fairy? What’s her name? Maybe my brother and I have heard of her.” </p>
<p>	“Her name is Navi… She accompanied a friend of mine on one of his journeys.” Wind turned his head, tuning into the conversation. She could only be talking about Time, who else could it be? </p>
<p>	“Was he an adventurer like us?” Wind tilted his head, selling the curious child act.</p>
<p>	“He absolutely was, he was even called a hero. He saved Hyrule. We had been friends since we were children, because he helped me.” Malon’s smile weakened with sadness.</p>
<p>	“Was? What happened?” Twilight moved to lean against one of the shop walls, hoping he would get a lengthy explanation from the farm girl. Wind stayed standing, but moved closer to the counter, as though he was scooting around a campfire for a story.</p>
<p>	“Well, I don’t really know… That’s kind of why I’m looking for Navi. I think she would know all of the answers. Once he finished his adventure, he disappeared.” </p>
<p>	Twilight shot Wind a confused look, but Wind didn’t seem to share his confusion.</p>
<p>	“He had promised me that once he had finished saving Hyrule, he would come back to me... We really liked each other, you see, and had planned on getting married after things settled. The princess announced that Ganon had been defeated, and everything would return back to normal, but he never came back to me. I asked the princess once while I was in town, and she changed the subject. I don’t know what that means, and when I ask, I get no answer.<br/>
I don’t really understand what happened or what went wrong during his battle with Ganon, but I hope he comes back some day… I hope he comes back like he promised.”</p>
<p>       A small, sorrow filled laugh came from her.</p>
<p>       “Sometimes, when I stop and think about our childhood together, I wonder what life<br/>
would have been like if he had known what was coming. If he had known about the grief that would come from him walking into that castle, if he had known the damage it would cause… Would he chose not to go? Or, do you think, if he could go back… Do you think he would do it all again?”</p>
<p>	A sad silence filled the room. Twilight thought back on his skeletal mentor, full of remorse, desperate to pass down his battle skills as his final legacy. Would he really choose to live such a sad life? Did he even have a choice? Did any of the destined heroes actually have control over their own fates?</p>
<p>	“You’ll be just fine without him!” Wind broke the silence with an optimistic claim, crossing his arms over his chest with pride. “I’m going to make sure of it! Hyrule will always have a future so long as I’m around!” </p>
<p>	Malon laughed, letting him entertain the thought. Wind drew his sword, showing her techniques with the blade that he knew in an attempt to prove to her that he was a real hero.<br/>
“I really mean it! Look! I’ve saved Hyrule, and I’ll do it again, just to keep you safe!” </p>
<p>	Malon continued to laugh, which led to friendly arguing between the sailor and the farm girl. Twilight didn’t join in on the fun. He stayed where he was, thinking.<br/>
He never came back for her? But why? What went wrong? </p>
<p>	He frowned deeply. The hero tried thinking back on the few stories he knew about Time’s past. Could something have happened differently here? </p>
<p>	Twilight was harshly dragged back to reality as Malon clasped her hands on the rancher’s cheeks. She grinned at him, studying his facial features.</p>
<p>	“Why, you even look just like him! You both do, but you especially, Rusl! You don’t have his nose though, hah! Consider that a blessing.”</p>
<p>	Twilight’s heart filled with a mixture of grief and warmth. Warmth at the familiar situation, and grief for Malon. She would never know how it feels to watch her family grow before her. She would never experience her husband returning to her with six boys trailing behind him. This Malon would never be able to share his twilit pain. She’d never come to hear the stories. </p>
<p>	This wasn’t their Malon.</p>
<p>	“I may look like him, but for Colin’s birthday, he got a Hero of Time costume!” Twilight directed the attention back to Wind, who gasped in embarrassment. Malon took her hands away to tease the young sailor, and Twilight sighed. </p>
<p>	“Colin, pick what you want from this nice woman’s store, and we’ll be on our way.” </p>
<p>	Wind nodded, picking up some vegetables and a bottle of milk. He payed Malon for them, and they turned to be on their way. Malon followed them out the door so that she could continue her raking. The boys wished her farewell, and made their way back to the woods from which they came. </p>
<p>	As Malon waved them goodbye from the field, a rustling came from the bushes. The heroes pulled their swords, readying for an attack, but eased as soon as soon as they saw who it was. </p>
<p>	“What has taken you two so long?” The Hero of Time scoffed, crossing his arms. “I thought you two would be responsible enough to explore without my supervision.” </p>
<p>	Twilight’s heart dropped to his stomach. He couldn’t let Time go back to the ranch. </p>
<p>        That wasn’t his Malon. This wasn’t her Time.</p>
<p>        Wind stepped directly in front of the older hero, drawing his attention. “Yeah, but we made it back fine! So let’s get going before the others think you got lost, too!” </p>
<p>	Time rolled his eyes, and turned to walk back into the woods. Wind followed him, and Twilight slowly began to follow. </p>
<p>        As he caught up to them, the rancher found himself staring at the old man’s blind eye. At the scar that covered it, and the facial markings around it. He thought of every time he’d ever heard the hero play his ocarina sadly as the moon reached the highest point in the sky.</p>
<p>	He thought of the warm embrace of Malon’s hands on his cheeks, and her laughter echoing through the house as Time chased her.</p>
<p>	Do you think he would do it all again?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>